


Window Seat

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Domestic Fluff, Flower Child Harry, Hurt Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Past Abuse, Rich Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, a passionate writer in art school visits the local cafe called The Black Cave everyday and he enjoys spending his free time inside the dark cafe right after class typing away on his laptop and jotting down notes in his precious notebook.He orders the same thing everyday nothing more nothing less then a cup of his favorite tea and a choclate chip cookie right out of the oven then he continues typing away on his computer in his favorite seat by the only window in the whole cafe.  Harry Styles, an artist studying at the same school has only ever ordered one thing when he walks into his favorite cafe, a coffee. Harry likes his coffee black and bitter just like his artwork. He sits at his usual table 2 tables away from Louis not to far away to capture every detail of the most beautiful person hes ever seen and he draws his every detail until the beautful boy packs up his things and leaves for the day leaving Harry alone in the cafe with his multiple drawings of the beautiful boy.  Harry might be a big believer in soul mates and fate but even the most hopelessly romantic individuals know that black coffee and tea dont mix well. Youll either end up with a watered down coffee or a bitter tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis POV

 

The familiar and comforting smell of my favorite cafe gives me a little bit of peace and freedom after my long stressful day at school. I smile to myself and walk over to my usual table and sit down staring out the window the only window to be exact. The reason i like this cafe is because its quite dark and people keep to themsleves the only lighting is a couple of small lamps the light from this window and other peoples laptops lighting up their faces and a minimal area around them giving it a very peaceful and relaxing vibe.

I quietly unpacked my laptop and my spiral notebook that never leaves my side and i turn the computer on as a waitress comes up to me. "Hey Lou want the usual?"

I smile at the familar and friendly face "Hey Iris how are you? Oh of course ill take the usual by the way!" 

She laughs and scribbles down my order "Im fine babe, schools fine my professor for photgraphy is hot youd love him!" 

I blush looking down at my lap and she rubbed my back "Im just teasing babe! Hows school for you?" 

I smiled "Good actually im really enjoying my creative writing class!" 

She smiled fondly at me "Im glad to hear that now i have to go get you that order!"

I laughed as she ran back to the kitchen to put in my order. I turn my attention back to my computer and my assignment i continue writing until I'm half way down the page as Iris sets a green tea and choclate chip cookie in front of me "Enjoy babe!!" 

I smile "Thanks Iris!" The door opens causing a small bell to chime signalling there is a new customer. Iris and I looked up and it was him. The beautifully silent artist boy who comes here everyday just like me.

I watch his every move as he walks to his usual table two away from mine near one of the few lamps in the whole cafe. He takes out those two sketchbooks id do anything to take a look inside of and his random pencils and colored pencils. Today hes wearing black skinny jeans and a flannel with a gray beanie. I look around at the other people around me they all look the same in suits typing their lives away on a million dollar laptop i look back at my laptop my dad got me for christmas and sigh i dont want to grow up and be like them i want to enjoy myself and enjoy what i do as carrer.

I look back at the boy with his sketchbooks and pencils and his black coffee which he obviously hasnt ordered yet. I blush i cant believe i know his order. Iris comes back and smiles "Are you blushing because of curly?" 

She nods her head towards the boy and i blush again looking anywhere but at Iris or the boy. 'Hes always here do you know his name?" 

She shook her head "Nope he orders, says thank you and thats about it but he does tip well!"

I roll my eyes "Not everythings about money Iris!" 

She shrugs "well some of us arent rich babe." 

I frown yes my family is quite rich but the reason im in art school in a whole different country then my family is because i didnt want to become a money hungry boring business man like my father so i persued something i actually enjoyed which is writing lets just say my dad didnt like the idea of me going to art school but my mom supported my decisons and convinced my father to let me go.

"Hey Lou youre from the U.K right?" I nodded not bothering to speak keeping my eyes glued to the laptop. "I think curly is to." 

My head snapped up and i looked at her as a smirk formed 'Oh look now i got your attention!" 

I rolled my eyes and smiled "So he has a british accent huh?" 

She smirked "Maybe but for all i know it mightve been Australlian maybe you should i dont know talk to him and find out for yourself?!" 

I laugh out loud and half the cafe give me dirty looks i looked up at curly as Iris called him and he was smiling dimples and all i inhaled sharply and looked at Iris "Youre insane!"

She rolled her eyes "Just think about it okay!" I nod and she smiles saying a goodbye and continues working leaving me alone to watch Curly who now has his signature black coffee infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also fine me on Wattpad and twitter @bandmalik :)

Louis POV

 

Once Iris left i continued eating my cookie and drinking my tea as i typed away on my computer. My creative writing teacher wanted us to try creating short love poems before we start our first short story. Ive been stumped i know nothing about love at all in all honesty ive never been the type of person who would fall in love. I looked back over at Curly who was drawing away in his sketchbook as usual. i wonder whats in those sketch books maybe if i just walk past him and into the bathroom i can get a quick look. I quickly and quietly get out of my seat and walk past Curly and glance down at his sketchbook and make my way into the bathroom smiling like an idiot.

I take a deep breath and head into one of the stalls locking the door behind me. All he had was a head and two eyes drawn. Dont get me wrong hes an amazing artist but i was hoping to see more. I wish i knew who he was drawing he seemed so into this person maybe its a sibling or his boyfriend or something. I shook my head hes probably not even gay why would someone like him have a boyfriend when he can have any and every girl on the planet. I sigh and open the door to the stall making my way to the sinks and pretend to wash my hands.

Harry POV

The beautiful boy got up and walked past me and into the bathroom quickly glancing down at my paper. I let out a sigh of relief that i didnt have enough detail where he would know that i was drawing him. I smiled how creep out would he be if he knew i literally sit here and draw him. I quickly pack my things up as i form a plan in my head heading to the counter to my usual waitress who is at the moment behind the counter looking bored.

"Hello Iris?" She looked up and smiled "Oh hey Curly what can i get ya?" 

I smiled at the nickname and pointed to where the beautiful boys stuff was "Do you know the boy who sits there?" 

She looked to where iw as pointing and she smirked "Oh! Yes i do actually his name is Louis and hes a student at SCAD and hes majoring in writing!" 

I smiled Louis a beautiful name for a beautiful person. I saw the bathroom door start to open and i quickly turned back to Iris "Can i speak to you in the back or something i have a serious question?" 

Iris saw Louis and smiled "Of course follow me!"

 

I quickly followed her into the back of the small cafe and she turned to me with a serious face "Okay whats your serious question?" 

I smiled "So you obviously know that Louis gets a choclate chip cookie and a green tea everyday right?" His name felt so weird coming out of my mouth considering I've called him beautiful boy for over a year. 

Iris smiled 'Well havent you been paying close attention and yes whats the problem with that?" 

I shook my head "Nothing at all actually i think its quite adorable i mean what grown man sits down and gets a fresh choclate chip cookie everyday how cute is that!" 

Iris shook her head "Oh you got it bad my friend!" 

I rolled my eyes at her and she shrugged "Anyway i have a plan and i need your help!" 

She smirked and nodded encouraging me to go on. "Okay im going to get here early tomorrow so im here before Louis and when he walks in can you have his order ready and can you bring it to him as soon as he sits down and tell him its from me?" 

Iris smiled and jumped up and down "Stop that is the cutest thing I've ever heard okay im in!" 

I smiled down at her "Thank you so much!"

She nodded "No problem at all its my pleasure and ive never caught your name?"

I smiled "Im Harry Styles its nice to officialy meet you!" I stuck my hand out for her to shake. 

She smiled and shook my hand "Okay lover boy lets get you out of here before Louis sees you! Ill sneak you out the back." 

I followed her through the back door and thanked her again recieving a hug before got into my car and drove back to my dorm.

Louis POV

I walked out of the bathroom expecting to see the head of curls drawing his heart out but he wasnt in his seat. I looked around the cafe for him but never found him i was in utter shock. Usually im the first one to arrive and the first one to leave thats how its always been its my routine and i dont like change especially ones i wasnt prepared for! I walked back to my seat and sat down looking out the window at nothing in particular. I refocused on my paper and started writing that poem

"Open Heart"

His heart is open

His heart is sad

He wants to tell him

He knows its bad

The cries within him

His heart it breaks 

He wants to tell him

He knows the stakes 

Noone understands how he truly feels

His heart is broken 

His heart he steals

I smiled down at my work and save it and quickly pack my things and go to pay my bill. I hand Iris the money and she smiles waving goodbye to me as i run out of the small and dark cafe and into my car driving back to my dorm


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

My short ride back to my dorm consisted of me thinking of curly. I smiled the whole car ride and even as i pulled into the parking lot of my dorm. I took my usual parking spot and got out my vcar and jogged into the dorm building making my way to my room. I walked up to the third floor and to my room. I live in room 330 whihc happens to be at the end of the hallway far away from most of the other people on the floor. I unlocked the door and walked straight to my bed face planting into it and sighing.

My room mate Steven rolled his eyes "Whats wrong now princess." 

I threw a pillow at the back of his head which caused him to finally turn around in his chair to glare at me. I buried my head into the sheets again sighing loudly just to annoy him i heard him shuffle over to my bed and then he sat down at the edge of it "Okay Louis let me try again. Whats wrong Louis do you want to talk about it?" 

He said it so sweetly it made me want to gag. "He threw off my routine hes not supposed to leave first thats my job thats how its always been!"

Steven rolled his eyes and looked down at me "Please tell me you arent talking about coffee shop boy?" 

I glared at him "Well i am you do have a problem with that?" Steven just shrugged "Well either you should talk to him or shut up about him! Plus hes an art major hes probably super weird like that kid Zach that got arrested for whatever graffiti thing he did!" 

I rolled my eyes "Dont be one of those people who judge a whole group of people just because one person screwed up!"

He got up and went back to his computer "Louis im not but have you ever heard anything bad about us writing majors nope!" 

I groaned "Thats the point they have fun with life and we are broing and dont do anything but write and type and research and repeat every day for the rest of our lives until we die!" 

Steven laughed "DONT BE SO DRAMATIC LOUIS GOSH CALM DOWN!" He was now clutching his stomach laughing at me i pouted and turned away from him facing the wall.

As he continued laughing at me i grabbed my phone and started scrolling through twitter "Do you think Curly has a twitter?" 

Steven paused then said "Whos curly?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldnt see me "Coffee shop boy." 

He paused again "Probably but i doubt his username has anything to do with curly maybe you should talk to him and ask him?" I

closed my eyes in frustration "You guys are all the same im not talking to him end of story okay!" 

"Louis do you even know the kids name or do you just know his coffee order and that he draws sometimes." I didnt answer becuase i didnt want to admit that he was right yet again. 

"Im guessing from your silence that the answer to my question is you guys are basically strangers." I sighed "Shut up Steven." 

He continued typing his paper the keys making noise when he typed and that fwas the only noise that filled the room for a good thirty minutes until he spoke up again "What do you even do at that cafe Lou?" 

I turned around to look at him "Nothing." He nodded "So can i come with you tomorrow?" i laughed at him "No way man!" 

He turned around in his chair "And why not i thought you said you did nothing in there?" I blushed looking down and picking at my blankets i wish i never turned away from the wall. 

"Dont make fun of me but i just like to be alone there its my special little place and i dont want to bring people there okay?" He nodded smiling at me "I respect your wish."

I nodded then looked ta the clock it was already 7:30 so i got up and went into the shower spending almost am hour in there thinking when i walked back into my room it was almost 9 so i decided to turn in early hoping to sleep away my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV

 

I ended up waking up at 3am. i couldnt help but roll my eyes as i dragged myself out of bed and to my dresser. I stripped down out of my warm pajamas and pulled on something acceptable to go out in. I know exactly where i can go at this hour. Today i have two classes one at 10am and another one at 3pm. As i walked out of my room and down the hall my mind wondered to curly he obviously dorms. I mean about 90 percent of this school dorms so im just assuming hes not the other 10 percent. I walked out the front doors of our building and shivered as the cold air traveled through my thin jean jacket i jogged over to my car and shivered as i turned on the heat rubbing my hands together trying to stay warm. I put my hands by the heater and looked out the window when two dark shadows caught my eye i frowned who in their right mind wonders around at 3am i laugh at the irony considering im sitting in my car about to head to a diner.I watched as the two boys came closer one of the boys seemed to be stummbling over himself while the other was guiding him i rolled my eyes they must be stupid idiots who gets wasted on a school night. I continued to watch them as they got closer and my jaw dropped when they walked under a street lamp. It was curly. the wobbly drunken idiot was curly!

The boy guiding him was obviously frustrated so i made a decision that basically changed my life. I rolled down my window slowly and stuck my head out and shouted "Hey!" 

The boy and Curly both looked at me and i waved them over and they quickly walked over. The boy stopped infront of my window panting and sweating i smiled at him anyway and asked "Do you need any help?"

He nodded and dragged Curly back as he started to wonder off again "Ya can you please drive us back to our dorm? Its dorm 17." 

I nodded "Sure thing get in." He smiled thanking me as he placed Curly into my back seat he giggled as he buckled him up and closed the door making his way to the passangers seat. He got in and buckled his seat belt "Im Eric by the way whats your name?" 

I looked back at Curly who was laughing again touching everything in my car while smiling like an idiot "Nice to meet you Eric im Louis." 

His eyes practically popped out of his head when i said my name he nervously looked at Curly and i looked at him confused "What?" 

He shook his head "Nothing, nothing you just look like someone i know with the name Louis." I nodded i can tell he was lying but why bother protesting i barley know him.

"So what happened to Curly back there?" He smiled slightly "Well i got him drunk so he could forget about this guy he keeps talking about that he basically fell in love with from The Black Cave ever been there?" 

I frowned "Nope never heard of it is it good?" I pulled into the parking lot of dorm 17 as Eric nodded "Its great you should try it out some time maybe we can all hang out one day heres my number." He scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. 

I took the paper smiling "Ya sure ill bring my roommate Steven youll like him!" 

Eric nodded smiling saying a quick goodbye before he lugged Harry out who waved to me smiling and laughing his head off. 

I couldnt help but laugh as i waved back at him then pulled out of he parking lot making my way to the diner i always go to when i wake up like this which has been happening alot recently. 

I exited the school grounds and made my way to the diner down the block i carefully made my way into the tiny parking lot and parked my car. I turned my car off and ran to the door quickly sliding into the warm building i seriously hate the cold with a passion. I was greeted by a familar and friendly voice "Hey Louis long time no see!" 

I smiled and laughed hugging him "Liam Payne you saw me last week! How school going?"

He smiled hugging me back "Good actually im really enjoying it! Hows writing working out?" 

I couldnt help but smile at his excitment. 'Im doing what i love and im having a blast!"

Liam smiled while guiding me to a table and handing me a menu. I pretended to look it over then quickly said "ill take three chocolate chip pancakes a plate of bacon and a green tea please." 

Liam smiled playfully rolling his eyes "shocker really Louis Tomlinson yet again ordered the same exact thing really we should just really name that order THE LOUIS TOMLINSON."

I rolled my eyes "Ya ya ya i know i dont change whatever payne get me food im starving!" 

He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to place my order and get my tea. He returned with my tea then helped other coustmers until he brought back my food letting me eat in silence he knows that i come here when i need to think so he leaves me alone unless i call him over.By the time i was finsihed eating and was content with my thoughts it was almost 6. Damn ive been here for a while. I get up and pay the bill for my meal then ask Liam for a coffee to go he gladly makes me one quickly and i pay him then i leave heading back to my dorm. I drive in silence im to into my thoughts to even bother with my radio i pull into my dorms parking lot and grab the untouched coffee and walk slowly into the building sipping the drink as i walk. 

I walk to my room and unlock the door Steven looks over at me and smiles "Diner?" 

I nod as he runs around our room collecting his things for the day. His major like mine is writing but he minored in Advertising only god knows why but anyway his classes start at 7am and the poor guy has to wake up at like 5 because to be honest the kids a mess and thats coming from me. I watched in amusment as he collected various papers and books from the floor shoving them into his bag.

He glared at me and made his way to the door "Peace lou see ya later!" I smiled "Bye steven have fun!" 

With that he shut the door and i was yet again alone with my thoughts i decided against sitting alone thinking about my life so i grabbed my laptop and started working on some unfinsihed work. i worked until i had to leave for my first class of the day.

***********************************************************************************************************

I smiled walking to the building considering it was close to my dorm and looked around for liam who i knew had this class with me i found him and sat down next to him looking around the theater it looked old and dusty i kinda liked it. Liam noticed i was sitting next to him and he smiled "Oh hey Louis!' 

I smiled at him "Hey." He was about to say something but our teacher spoke up "Hello class i am your teacher Mr.Simmons!"

The man was smiling at us and damn was he attractive. I guess i was staring to much so liam nudged me as Mr.Simmons started attendance "Mike Anderson?, Kyle Brown?, Kelly Brookes?" He coninued that recieving heres from all around the room until he hit Liam "Liam Payne?" Liam called out a here and Mr.Simmons smiled "Welcome back Li!" "Liam smiled as he continued "Harry Styles?" A beautiful voice called out a here and i turned around to see the owner of it.

When my eyes landed on the beautiful boy from the cafe who stared back at me emotionlessly i swear i stopped breathing and i didnt turn around until i heard my name "Louis Tomlinson?" I blushed turning back around "Here!" he finsihed off the names and called everyone to the stage.

"Now our first project involves partners and before you get excited i want you to know i picked your partners." Everyone groaned and Mr.Simmons rolled his eyes "The project has to do with getting to know someone new i wouldnt let you be with your friends im not an idiot!" 

Everyone smiled as he got out his clipboard "Alright here are you partners "Liam your partner is Mike Anderson." he continued going down the list the partners seem to be same sex so far and there arent many people left.

Harry is also still on stage with me Mr.Simmons smiled "Alright Harry Styles your partner is Louis Tomlinson."


	5. Chapter 5

Harrys POV

I drove back from the cafe slowly sipping the rest of my coffee. Im still trying to wrap my head around the beautifully mysterious person that is Louis Tomlinson. I mean could this kid get anymore adorable! First off he has that beautiful hair that makes you want to rub your fingers through it for hours and it probably smells amazing! Then he has those eyes that i basically have memorised. They are basically the perfect shade of blue. I also notice that he smiles to himself alot. Not in a creepy way though. In a way were you can tell hes really enjoying himself with whatever it is hs doing on that damn laptop. I smile to myself as i park my car and get out of the car grabbing my bag and coffee and start walking into my dorm.

My roommate Eric is waiting for me when i walk into our room. "Whats got you all happy and giggly looking styles?" 

Eric smirkes at me and i shrug. He rolls his eyes "Could it maybe be that oh so gorgeous and adorable boy that you oh so love!" I walk to my bed shoving him in the process 

"Maybe it is maybe it isnt thats for me to know and for you to never ever find out!" I say cockily 

He sighs "Oh jesus Harry you need to LET IT GO or man up you arent getting any younger darling." 

I roll my eyes and face him again "Well im sorry not everyone can have the oh so perfect life like you!" He rolls his eyes and tosses me my jacket again. 

"Why are you tossing me this?" He tugs his jacket on and smiles "Oh were going out hurry up i need a drink!" 

I quickly put my jacket on and follow the boy outside to his car. "And may i ask where exactly we are going?" 

He smiles starting the car and backing out "Just a club."

I groan "Eric we have school tomorrow we cant just go out and get wasted!" He sighs and starts driving rather quickly down the road and towards the club.

"Live a little harry you need a drink i need a drink its a win win situation." 

I look out the window at the passing houses and buildings "Ya until we wake up tomorrow morning hungover and vomitting our guts out." Eric turns on the radio which basicaly his way of kindly telling me to shut up. Erics great but he has some flaws. First off he cant stand being wrong. Second he drives like a maniac im 100% sure we are way over the speed limit right now. And finally he never wants to hear what i have to say and that bothers me.  
I sit in silence until we get to the club Eric is quick to get out of his car and walk over to the front doors i take my time getting out of the car and i slowly walk in behind him. The music is blasting and i can already feel a headache coming on. Why am i here i hate clubbing i hate drinking and i hate being surrounded by gross sweaty people. I watch as Eric sits at the bar he motions me over. I slowly walk over and sit down next to him as he passes me a glass.

"Drink up buddy!" I look down at the cup and gulp "What is this anyway?" 

He smiles "Dont worry about it just taste it youl like it i promise." I nod and smell the liquid it smells like shit i roll my eyes and bring the glass to my lips swallowing all the liquid. I cough as it goes down my throat. 

Eric pats my back "How was it?" I look at him and frown "It burned." He smiled "Okay ill get you another one!" 

"NO! I dont want one!" he rolls his eyes "Cmon dont you wanna stop forgetting about that weirdo kid!" 

I grunt "He has a fucking name." Eric gasps "Dont curse at me Harold and whats lover boys name?" 

I smile "Louis isnt it perfect!" Eric nods and hands me another glass of the same stuff "Trust me buddy you need this youll thank me later." I look down at the glass then back at Eric and sigh i might as well. 

I chug it all down and then another and another and i lost count after 5. I was about to order my next one when Eric stopped me "Slow down there tiger how many have you had?" 

I giggled "I dont know maybe 2 or 7 you know i dont even know but you know what i know i feel great wanna dance? lets dance!" 

I grab Erics hand and try pulling him to the dance floor but he pulls me away form it and towards the door "Harry we are going home!"

"No i wanna stay oh look a pretty girl you like pretty girls! I dont like pretty girls i like pretty boys like that kid i cant remember his name i think its Luke! Yes do you know Luke?" 

Eric sighed "Ya Lukes awesome lets just get you home!" He drags me into the car and buckles me up and i giggle as he rolls his eyes and gets in on his side putting the radio on.

I touch the window "Eric can we roll down the windows?" 

He growls "No." I pout and continue touching the window as Eric drives. I start to get dizzy and he drives faster and faster. 

"Eric! Eric! Eric!" "WHAT HARRY!" i frowned clutching my stomach 

"Eric you should probably pull over before i vomit in your car." His eyes went wide 'Holy shit you are not vomiting in my new car!" 

He pulls into our campus and goes to the first parking lot he can find and i basically crawl out of his car and over to a bush.

That poor bush has suffered i basically vomiting my guts out on it. When i was finished i walked back to Eric car and opened the door but i didnt get in. "Im not getting in this car because you drive to fast for me im walking home!" I slammed the door and started wobbling in the direction i thought our dorm was.

Eric got out of his car and slammed his car door and ran over to me "First off you are too drunk to walk alone! And second our dorm is that way genius." 

I laughed "Oh silly silly me lets go then will you hold me?" 

I pouted at him and he rolled his eyes "Dude no you can lean on me." 

I smiled and snuggled into his side "Thanks Eric i love you! Wait what about your car?" 

He grunts holding my weight. "Ill get it tomorrow. First we have to get you home safely."

I giggled "Awhh Eric loves me so much!" 

He sighed "No i just dont want to get sued by your parents because i got you drunk and you got hurt." 

I sigh "I like my version better its happier." Eric stopped walking and looked at a boy who was waving him over "Awhh look Eric its Luke!"

*************************************

Louis POV (back to present time when they are paired as partners)

I take a deep breath as I walk over to Harry and smile. He shyly smiles and we walk off the stage and sit down in the front row "Hi im Louis Tomlinson!" He smiles at me again looking me up and down which makes me a little uncomfortable 

"Hi Louis. Im Harry Styles." I smirk "Okay hello Harry my eyes are up here babe."

He blushes and runs his fingers through his hair as Mr.Simmons starts speaking "Okay this is going to be a fun project and there are alot of ways you can do it so listen up! First everyone has to write a paragraph about their partner you know the basics eye color hair color obviously name and whatever else you wanna add. Then you can either do a song or dance with your partner OR you can do a small skit of your choice." He smiled at everyone who seemed please about the project "NOW BEGIN!"

I smiled at Harry "Can you sing?" 

He nodded. "Good so we are doing a song now lets get this paragraph thing over with!" 

He nodded again and i asked him questions "Name?" he smiled "Harry Styles."

I nodded "Interesting ya very interesting alright eye color." 

I finally got a good look at him he was stunning "Green." I smiled "Okay realy pretty green." 

He raised an eyebrow at me "Did you really write really pretty green?" 

I nodded "okay next question whens your birthday?" "February 1st 1994"

I smiled "youre a baby im older then you how cute is that!?" 

He smiled at me "Ya thats adorable and all but you know whats even cuter?" I smiled "what?" 

He smirked leaning in so he was very close to me "Im taller and you are adorably short." 

I blushed looking at the floor Harry giggled "Dont worry babe its cute i like it." 

I blushed again as Mr.Simmons told us class was over I smiled at Harry "See you later i guess?" He nodded "Yup see you at the cafe!" 

And with that and a wave Harry Styles walked out the door and i watched the beautiful boy leave me alone yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

 

I walked out shortly after Harry ignoring Liam who was calling my name. I walked out of the classroom and watched the beautifully lanky and awkward boy walk down the dark green hallways of our school. I swear he brightens up any room just because hes him and hes wonderful. It also helps that hes probably the most beautiful person ive ever laid eyes on. I smile to myself at the thought of him while making my way to my car. I opened the door and slid inside smiling as i turned on the radio. The smile never left my face as i made my way to my dorm. i parke dmy car and made my way inside my dorm building and towards my dorm room. When i finally arrived to my room i unlocked the door to find Steven asleep on his bed. I either find him like this or with his ohh sooo perfect girlfriend allie! Please note my sarcasm. The girl is horrible shes fake as hell but Steven likes her so i guess i cant exacly do anything about it. But anyway i prefer to find him this way even though hes a pain to wake up. I usualy have to bribe him out of bed. I quietly sit on my bed and take out my laptop starting it up. I mean i might as well do some work as i wait for my next class of the day. I sat in that spot doing work for different classes until 1:30pm. I groaned today i have a stupid lecture class with the most annoying teacher to ever walk planet earth. Her voice is way to highand nasily. Im sorry but i just cant deal with it anymore. Why cant everyone have a voive like Harrys? His voice is calm relaxing and comforting. Its also kinda raspy and deep with a mixture of softness to it that makes you wabt to listen to him speak for hours. maybe if my professor was Harry i would actually pay attention. Probably not considering id probably just stare at his lips while he talked. To bad my teacher is a short chubby blonde women who talks like she sucked up too much helium from a balloon! Plus she dresses in clothes from like 1980 and they are all raindbow and her makeup is always bright and colorful and please dont get me started on her hair! 

I look back over at the clock and its almost 2. I grab a pillow and throw it at Steven who mummbles something about me being a dick and i faintly hear him ask for 5 more minutes. I shrug my coat on and sigh "if you get up ill get you a coffee." Steven smirks with his eyes still closed and says "deal!" 

I laugh as he rolls off of his bed and grabs his jacket sliding it on as i walk over to the door and out to my car once we started drving Steven asked "Lou can we go to Starbucks please?" 

I roll my eyes "I swear you are the biggest girl sometimes." Steven cracks a smile "Huh thats interesting i was going for more of a punk rock look." 

I smile "Yup but you function like a spoiled preppy school girl."

He frowns "I dont act spoiled!" 

I nod "Sure its not like i have to bribe you out of bed with coffee and donuts everyday! Would you like for me to feed you grapes in the moring as well your highness?" 

He rolled his eyes smiling "actually yes lou or should i say Limpy." 

I roll my eyes "That was low." He was reffering to my semi limp wrist that sometimes likes to make an apperance. "i dont do it that often." 

Steven nodded "Ya only when you talk and walk and play soccer oh and look your doing it right now!" I smile "Dont push your luck ill kick you out of this car!" 

Steven smiled stupidly "Is the princes mad at me?" I just shook my head in response and he bursted out into fits of laughter "Dont worry ill kiss you so you feel better!"

Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I wiped it off smiling "Youre gross i regret becoming friends with you." 

He rolled his eyes "Would you prefer it if Curly kissed you like that?" I blush looking at the road pulling into the parking lot "maybe." 

****************** (SKIP TO THE LECTURE CLASS STILL LOUIS POV)

Steven and I walked into our lecture class with the torturous Mrs.Bloomberg "Louis, Steven please take your seats i have news!" We take our seats these tables can seat up to three people but this class is really small so there is an empty seat at almost every table.

Mrs.Bloomberg smiled at us "Okay we have a new student joining our lecture class and i want you to be nice especially you two in the back!" 

She pointes at us and we smirked at eachother. She opened the door and a skinny blonde guy walked in Steven laughed beside me "What is he her kid?" 

I laughed "Cant be hes to skinny and adorable to be related to that women!" 

His smirk grew "Oh so are you finally gonna move on from Curly cmon this kids cute!" 

I smiled at the thought of Harry "Actually about him we are in the same class and we actually got paired up as partners and we talked and stuff his name is Harry!" 

Steven smiled 'Louis this is amazing news why didnt you tell me sooner!" "I was going to tell you bu-" "LOUIS STEVEN STOP TALKING SO HE CAN INTRODUCE HIMSELF!" 

We nodded and the blonde kid began speaking "Hi im Niall Horan im here to study Music and ya i dont really know what else to say." 

He blushed looking down at the ground and a girl smiled at him "Are you irish?" I rolled my eyes at her stupid question.

Niall smirked 'No im french! Of course im Irish havent you ever heard an Irish accent before?" 

The girl looked down at her desk and i smiled i like this kid "Mr.Bloomberg! Niall can sit over here if he wants to!" 

Niall smiled nodding and made his way over to us. Mrs.Bloomberg shook her head "Dont corrupt him Louis!" 

I smiled "i cant promise that."

I smiled at Niall as he sat down "Hi Niall this is Steven but you can call him princess like i do because hes a young starbucks loving girly girl at heart." 

Steven rolled his eyes "Hi Niall im Steven and this is Louis Limp Wrist Tomlinson feel free to call him Limpy he loves it i promise!" 

I rolled my eyes as Niall laughed and said "im guessing this class isnt going to suck as much as i thought it would!" i nodded "Not with me here babe and trust me the fun hasnt even started yet!"


End file.
